The Right Choice
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Did Naruto made a right choice in leaving Konoha? Is he going to fall in love with Itachi or Kakashi? Will the group be able to save Sasuke in time or is it too late? Complete
1. The Right Choice

Naruto: The Right Choice

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto

notes: my new story. Here it is...

-------

Naruto growled furiously as he thought back to the day where he first met Itachi with Jiraiya and Sasuke. Nonetheless, Itachi was not like his younger brother and the two looked so un-alike except for some features of course. He had decided a couple of days ago, he had fallen in love with Sasuke's older brother.

He was so furious when Sasuke left Konoha to kill Itachi himself. But now, he wanted to protect Itachi even though he was the enemy and he had fallen in love. He knew that someone else in Konoha is also in love with him, but he also knew that he had also fallen with the same person also.

He was so confused that he didn't know why he had chosen Sasuke's older brother and not the other way around. It's been two years since Sasuke had left Konoha and he was now fourteen. He sighed as he got out off the grassy area he was thinking at, he had to talk to someone and he knew who.

---------

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked quietly as he was with Jiraiya by the river where he was usually training with Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked up from his papers where he had been writing on a notepad as he looked at him, "what happens if you had fallen in love with two people but the other one isn't from Konoha but the other is?"

"Who are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked at him, "promise you won't tell anyone? Not even old granny Tsunade?" He asked as Jiraiya nodded. "Kakashi-sensei and Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said not looking at him as Jiraiya was a bit shocked on Itachi but not Kakashi, "how much do you love them?" He asked.

"I love them both equally," Naruto replied as Jiraiya nodded slowly. "But here's the point Naruto, you won't go to Itachi since he wants you for your demon that's inside you right? Why don't you go and confess to Kakashi? I'm sure he'll be pleased," he said as Naruto sighed and he stood up, "I don't know ero-sennin," he said unhappily.

Jiraiya sighed, "you don't want Konoha in danger, do you?" He asked as Naruto shook his head. "Then go to Kakashi and you two we'll be happily together," Jiraiya said with a smile as Naruto smiled back, "I guess your right," he said as he left.

---------

"I just gotten word about Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade began as she eyed Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi who were summoned in her office. "What did you heard Hokage?" Sakura asked as Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Sasuke is going to die in half a year if we don't do something," she said as everyone gasped excluding Kakashi.

"What can we do about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at everyone. "Hope for the best. But I will send all of you to Orochimaru's lair in about one week along with a new member," she said as Naruto blinked, "a new member?" He asked as Tsunade nodded.

"He isn't replacing Sasuke but he is here to help you. He should be coming in now," she said as if on cue, the doors opened and a guy came inside with a smile. "Everyone meet Sai. This is your new member," Tsunade said as Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

---------

"By now, Konoha's Hokage probably heard about Sasuke's condition," Kisame said as Itachi nodded slowly as the two were sitting together at an empty clearing in a forest that was far from Konoha. "That brat is probably going after him also," Itachi said as Kisame looked at him, "what should we do?" He asked.

"We should go meet up with him," Itachi said as he stood up and began to leave. "What? His not going to come willingly," Kisame said as Itachi nodded, "true. But I have something to give him," he said slowly as Kisame looked at him. "Which is?" He asked as Itachi looked back at him, "I've fallen for the boy," he said as Kisame was surprised.

Itachi was surprised as well that he had fallen for the boy that he had been trying to capture. Ever since that day he met Naruto when he battled Sasuke, he knew that faith had brought the two together. He just had to convince the boy to come with him if he was so unwillingly to come.

---------

Naruto sighed as he was back in his bedroom that very night. Kakashi had offered Naruto to train him and Sakura right after the Hokage's announcement, but he refused since he needed to think about some things over so he went home. He sat up in bed as he looked over at his bedside table and saw Sasuke's forehead protector.

He took it as he looked at it unhappily. He knew at that very moment, he had to leave now before the one week comes up. He sighed as he began packing his stuff to his bag ready for the long journey for Sasuke.

--------

He left the apartment building he lived in as he walked towards where the Konoha gates were. He knew he should leave a letter for his team along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, but there was no time. Besides that, everyone was asleep, or so he thought. He stopped in his tracks when he was about to reach the gates, he didn't expect somebody to come and stop him that very moment.

He blinked as the person came in closer view of him. Kakashi, he thought unhappily as he had no other choice but to explain it right there and right now.

--------

tbc...

me: so, how do you like it? my first shot on itachi and naruto as a couple!

naruto: it's the same exact thing to what happened to sakura and sasuke!

me: but it's dfferent ne? two years later!

naruto: i wonder what's going to happen next

me: i guess you just have to find out soon enough if you give me reviews! see the button on the right hand corner or is it left?

sakura: is that how you spell ero-sennin? i always thought it's with a 'g' at the end.

me: i think dat's how you spell it. i thought you spell it that way also before

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tsunade: review and update!


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2-Explanations

Disclaimer: Do not owe Naruto!

notes: yay! 2 reviews! thank you! Anyways, here it is...

---------

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly as Kakashi was right in front of him as there faces were inches apart. "Tell me something Naruto, why is your backpack hanging over your shoulder and why are you walking at this time of night?" He asked as I sighed, "is it because of me Naruto? I'll do whatever for you if you just say so," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him.

Naruto shook his head then, "it isn't because of you Kakashi. It's because of Sasuke," he said as Kakashi stared at him. "Then why leave now if you could wait for one week?" He asked as Naruto stared at him, "don't you get it? If I wait for one week, he maybe dead! Or even worse! Besides, I'm the only one that can bring him back to Konoha," he said slowly.

Kakashi shook his head, "he isn't dead Naruto. His waiting for the right time to kill Itachi for revenge of his family that he killed," he said slowly as he looked at me. Oh gawd! He knows! Ero-sennin told Kakashi about our conversation awhile ago! Naruto thought nervously, "Naruto, I won't try to stop you by leaving this village. But do as all a favor, make the right choice," he said.

"You've been talking to ero-sennin haven't you?" Naruto asked as Kakashi didn't said anything, "Kakashi, I'm doing this as the benefit for all of us and I do love you but I also love Itachi as well. You are both equal to me. Thank you for not trying to stop me tonight," Naruto said as he turned around to see that Kakashi had taken off his mask for the first time.

Naruto gasped in surprised as Kakashi smiled at him, "I see that you like something," he said as Naruto was too stunned to say anything. "If you don't love Itachi when you come back to this village, you know there's always someone here for you," Kakashi said as he leaned down to capture Naruto's lips on his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle as it only lasted for a few minutes. "Kakashi," Naruto said slowly as he touched his lips with his fingers as Kakashi put back his mask on, "now go before I try to stop you," he said as Naruto nodded and he turned around and began walking out off Konoha village.

Unknown to Naruto, he didn't turned around to see a single tear coming out off Kakashi's eye.

--------

"Naruto did what!" Tsunade yelled so loudly as Shizune and Kakashi had to cover there ears. Tsunade sighed as she sat back down at her chair, "Kakashi, why didn't you stop him?" She asked as Kakashi stared at her. "I fainted probably by one of his attacks while I wasn't looking," he said lying as Tsunade stared at him for a moment.

"There's nothing that we can do now. Naruto must be far off by now," she said slowly as Kakashi didn't said anything. "We will do as plan still. I will be training Sakura until that one week and you should be training as well along with Sai, I will just have to find you a member from one of the rookie nine's to help you," Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded.

"Shizune, will you please leave us for a moment?" Tsunade asked as Shizune nodded and she left with Tonton. "Kakashi, you know the reason why Naruto left Konoha in the first place, don't you? Why don't you tell me so we could solve this problem," she said as Kakashi looked at her for the moment and nodded.

-------

Naruto stopped at a clear clearing that was near the border line of Konoha. One more step and he would be a missing-nin from his village, he looked back and signed re-thinking it over. "Naruto?" A voice asked as Naruto turned around and saw Itachi and Kisame, "what is it that you want?" Naruto asked unhappily but he couldn't help but blush at the sight of Itachi.

Itachi went towards him as the two were now face-to-face. "Come," he said as Naruto blinked, "you were waiting for me?" He asked as Itachi nodded. "If you come with us now without a fuss, I make sure that you won't have a bad time but a pleasure one," he said quietly to his ear as Naruto blushed and he felt Itachi licked his ear before pulling away.

He looked up and saw Itachi staring down at him. "You want to save Sasuke don't you?" He asked as Naruto nodded slightly, "I will train you until that day comes and it will be pleasureable for us as well," Itachi said as he offered his hand as Naruto looked at it and nodded as he followed Itachi out off Konoha's way.

-------

tbc...

me: so, did you guys like it?

naruto: now what?

me: I guess you have to find out soon for yourself

Kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Itachi: review and update!


	3. The Surprising News

Chapter 3-The Surprising News

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto

notes: none for now. Here it is...

---------

"You must be joking Tsunade!" Sakura cried as she, Sai, Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the room talking with Tsunade as she had told everyone about Naruto's departure last night. "I'm afraid not," Tsunade said slowly as she stared at Jiraiya unhappily, "but why would he leave on just short notice if we were going to get Sasuke in one week?" Sakura asked.

"Jiraiya, you want to answer that question?" Tsunade said as Sakura looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto was having complicated feelings toward a certain shinobi in this village and with Sasuke's older brother Itachi," he began as Kakashi knew he was talking about him so he decided to pull out his book since he knew what was going on anyway.

"Are you saying that his in love with a certain shinobi and Itachi?" Sakura asked as Jiraiya nodded, "I told him to make the right choice but in believing, I guess he did make the right choice in leaving with Itachi," he said. "But with Itachi!" Sakura asked as she glared at Jiraiya, "you should be getting mad at Kakashi and not me," he murmured as Sakura whirled around to glare at him.

"Hey, I tried stopping him but he did something to me that made me faint," Kakashi replied as Sakura didn't stop glaring at him. "For whatever reason was, we have to get Sasuke and Naruto back to the village before half the year is over. Sakura, now that Naruto is gone, go and train with Kakashi since you have trained well with me and I'm sure training with Kakashi is going to do you some good. Now, I'm going to find another team member to join you as well to get Naruto back," Tsunade said.

"Another?" Sakura asked as Tsunade nodded, "probably one of the other rookie nine or Gai's students," she said slowly.

----------

"I think that's enough for today Naruto," Itachi said as he stared at Naruto who was panting slightly after the few attacks he did to Kisame. "He almost killed me with that Rasengan!" Kisame complained as Itachi smirked, "Kisame, would you bring us some water that we saw nearby and food if you could find any?" He asked as Kisame nodded and left.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked as he looked and saw that Naruto was unconscious on the ground. Itachi sighed as he knelt down to carry him near him so that he could watch over him, "you will be the death of me," he murmured as he kissed Naruto's closed lips as he waited for Kisame to return with the items they needed.

----------

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Itachi staring at him where he was sitting on the rock. "Itachi?" He asked as he stood up where he was laying, "the kid's awake Itachi. See, he just needed some rest," Kisame said as Itachi shot him a look and Naruto saw that there was water in his bottle and saw fruits as well in front of him.

"Go and eat Naruto. You need your strength since we'll be training as well later on for a little more," Itachi said. "Itachi?" Naruto asked as Itachi looked at him and Naruto blushed embarrassed as he looked away, "thank you for everything," he said as Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles as he gasped along with Kisame who was quite surprised.

"That's what lovers do don't they? They protect each other as well?" Itachi asked as Naruto blushed and nodded, "I have to speak with Kisame for awhile. Go and eat," he said as Naruto nodded and the two left.

---------

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame asked as Itachi stared at him. "Boss still wants him cause of the nine-tails inside him right?" He asked as Kisame nodded, "are you going to break it to him once you do that?" He asked. "I don't know Kisame. I have fallen for the boy completely," Itachi said, "you do realize what would happen if you betray our leader, right?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know now Kisame," Itachi said slowly as Kisame eyed him. "Itachi! I knew this was the wrong idea! We should have left it to the others and not us," he said angrily as Itachi glared at him, "it's wrong for me to fall for an enemy, right? But I can't stop loving him! It hurts so much that I think that's what Naruto wants also," he said.

"What?" Kisame asked surprised as Itachi stared at him. "Naruto feels the same way for me Itachi. Did you saw the way he looked away awhile ago or when I said 'lovers' to him? His in love with me," he said as Kisame stared at him, "Itachi, the boss wants to kill him no matter what. Your going to betray him aren't you?" He asked.

"Naruto only came because he loves me and he wants to save my younger brother before it's too late. Perhaps I should join the good guys this time," Itachi said slowly. "But Itachi!" Kisame began as Itachi shook his head, before he could answer, he was interrupted by none other then Naruto himself.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked as Naruto stared at him. "Will you train me now so later on I could eat before I go to sleep?" He asked as Itachi stared at him for a moment and nodded, Naruto smiled as he left to go back. "Itachi," Kisame said as Itachi shook his head, "we'll talk about this another time," he said as he left and Kisame cursed as he followed him as well.

---------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Naruto: did you guys all like it?

me: well, didn't have time to update since I was at my college the whole day

sasuke: at least you have two new friends, right?

me: yea. that's a good thing about it.

sakura: your going there again tomorrow and the next right?

me: you just have to remind me, don't you?

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

tsunade: review and update!


	4. Returning

Chapter 4-Returning

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Disclaimer: I'm not really good with battles as you can see with the other stories. So I'll just skip through it. Anyways, here it is...

-----------

A week had passed about and the gang were in Orochimaru's lair fighting to save Sasuke or to kill Orochimaru. Naruto was with Itachi as he saw Orochimaru and Itachi attacked each other at the same time, the attacks worked as both were down from the count as everyone was surprised as well as Kakashi was performing his hand-seal jutsu on Sasuke before it was too late.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried worriedly as Itachi was kneeling on the ground as blood was dripping down from him as well with Orochimaru who was panting slightly. "Naruto! Get away from him!" Kakashi said to him but Naruto ignored him as he knelt down to him, "your hurt," he said quietly as Itachi looked at him.

"You better get out of here like Kakashi says and grab Sasuke while your at it. Kabuto might come back from the inside of the lair since his fighting Kisame you know," Itachi said as Naruto shook his head. "No! I just can't leave you here!" He said as Itachi looked at him, "your sweet Naruto. But it's already too late to save me. You better go," he said as Naruto stubbornly shook his head again.

"Naruto! This place is going to collapsed! We have to get Sasuke to Tsunade quickly! Naruto!" Sakura said angrily as Naruto looked at her and then he heard some rumbling noise as he looked down at his stomach, Itachi chuckled as Naruto looked at him. "That's not your stomach Naruto. That's the noise of this place that's crumbling down. Go!" He said as Kakashi was carrying Sasuke on his back, "let's go Naruto," Sakura said slowly as she grabbed his arm.

Naruto looked at Itachi one last time before the group had exited the lair.

----------

"Did anyone looked at Orochimaru to see if his really dead?" Sai asked as the gang was now staring at the crumbled lair in front of them as they were getting ready to leave for Konoha. Naruto was looking down as he answered, "the two attacks worked. Orochimaru is really dead this time," he murmured.

"But what about that group that's going after Naruto? What will happen now since Itachi and Kisame are now dead and Sasuke is back with us?" Sakura asked slowly, "we'll probably find out more news on Akatsuki later on when we are back to Konoha. We should get a move on," Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head as he looked up at him, "I'm not going back to Konoha," he said as everyone looked at him including Sai. "What?" Sakura asked surprised as Naruto sighed, "I became a missing ninja over a week ago and I'm not sure how Tsunade we'll react if she finds out that I am back," he said as Kakashi looked at him.

"I'm sure Tsunade will understand about your choice. Everyone misses you. Including the rookie nine," he said as Naruto looked at him. "Even you?" He asked slowly as Kakashi looked at him, "yes. I missed you because you are my student," he said as Naruto frowned and he looked at Sakura and Sai who was staring at the both of them.

He sighed, "very well. Let's go back home," he said as nobody could see the smile behind Kakashi's mask.

----------

"Naruto!" Tsunade said happily as she got up from her chair and ran over to him to hugged him. "I see that you are now back my friend," Lee said as Naruto turned to look at him and smiled, the group had entered Tsunade's office as she was within a meeting with Team Gai's team for a mission.

Tsuande returned to her chair as she looked at Gai who was staring at Kakashi who was staring at Naruto. "So get the scroll from the village and bring it back here, whoever took the scroll from here is a very skillful ninja. Is that clear?" Tsunade asked as everyone nodded, "try not to get detected from the other enemy. We don't want to be loosing anyone," she said as she eyed Naruto.

"When do we leave ma'am?" Gai asked as Tsunade looked at him, "you'll leave right away. That scroll is very important to us. Now go!" She said as everyone began leaving. "It was nice seeing you again Naruto," Tenten said as Naruto smiled at her as Team Gai left, "now, let's talk about you Naruto and Sasuke," Tsunade began.

"We'll Sasuke be all right Tsuande?" Sakura asked worriedly as Tsunade looked at her. "The seal that Kakashi performed we'll hold if Sasuke could control his emotions. If not, then he might turn evil again," she said slowly as Sakura looked down, "Tsunade, should I get Jiraiya?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at her, "I'm sure in due time, Jiraiya will know that Naruto is back," she said as Shizune nodded. Tsunade turned to look at Naruto, "Naruto, do I trust you that you will be staying here for the remaining of your years?" She asked as Naruto looked at her. "I can't gurantee you that old lady. But I do know that Konoha is my home," he said slowly.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before looking at Kakashi, "you'll be taking care of Naruto for a month so that he could re-adjust himself here," she said as Kakashi stared at her and then at Naruto. "I can take care of myself! I don't need a baby-sitter!" He said angrily as Tsunade sighed, "it's for your own good Naruto. We don't want to loose you," she said as she eyed Kakashi.

Naruto grumbled, "Naruto, Sakura and Shizune? Do you mind leaving the room for a moment? I need to speak with Kakashi. Naruto, you can wait for him outside the waiting room," Tsunade said as Naruto didn't said anything and the group left as Tsunade turned to speak to Kakashi privately.

----------

tbc...

me: well, did you guys like it?

kakashi: took you long enough!

me: hey! I was gone!

naruto: yea, where?

me: i was on a mission for one week.

naruto: yea, sure.

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: review and update!


	5. Give Us A Chance

Chapter 5-Give Us A Chance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Kakashi! Will you stop following me around all day? I can take care of myself!" Naruto said as Kakashi glared at him. "Tsunade asked me to take care of you until the month's over Naruto. I will not disobey her," he said as Naruto snorted, "you never obey anyone until now. Is it because that I'm back?"

"Naruto, I don't care if it was only a week that you were gone and were a missing ninja. But it's my responsibility that you will not do anything foolish! Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked as Naruto turned away from him, "clear as a daisy," he murmured as he began walking again and Kakashi grabbed his arm to turn Naruto facing him.

"What's wrong with you today? Your acting grouchy unlike your usual self before you had left," Kakashi said as Naruto didn't said anything. "Naruto," Kakashi said quietly as he looked around the place that they were in before he took off his mask and he leaned down to him to kiss him on the lips.

Naruto kissed back eagerly as Kakashi broke off the kiss immediately before things gets out of hand as he put his mask on once again. He looked at Naruto who was breathing heavily, "that was...that was amazing," he said quietly as Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he put an comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I missed you terribly Naruto. I thought about you day and night ever since you left Konoha. Now that your back, I wanted things the way there were before you left," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him. "You want to start a relationship with me, don't you?" He asked as Kakashi looked at him, "yes. But when I saw you with Itachi, I felt miserable," he said as Naruto didn't said anything.

"Look, I'll give you some space but you have to promise me that you'll be back at your apartment by sundown, all right?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded slowly, "I'll see you then," Kakashi said as he turned to leave. "Wait! Kakashi!" Naruto said as Kakashi stopped but he didn't turned around, "how's Sasuke's condition? Is he doing all right?"

"His fine. His resting in the hospital as Sakura watches over him. You should go visit him sometime," Kakashi said as he began walking again and the two departed to there separate ways.

----------

Naruto glared at the man's back who was peeking through the woman's bath once again as he sighed. "Ero-sennin?" He asked as the man didn't turned around and he was still peeking through, "Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled so loudly that the girls began to scream as Jiraiya was hit by items that the girls threw at him as he fell backwards on his back.

"Naruto, why'd you have to do that?" Jiraiya murmured as Naruto sighed. The two left the bath house as they began walking side-by-side at there usual training spot in the woods. Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi was watching over them high above as Jiraiya could sense him as the two sat down on a log.

"Well, I knew you'll be back Naruto!" Jiraiya said as Naruto glared at him, "what is that supposed to mean?" He asked as Jiraiya shook his head. "N-nothing Naruto. Tell me, how are you and Itachi?" He asked as Naruto looked down, "Itachi is dead," he said as Jiraiya looked at him.

"That means Orochimaru and Kisame is dead as well," he said as Naruto nodded slowly. "What's wrong then?" He asked as Naruto sighed, "it's Kakashi, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi heard his name and he tried to concentrate on his reading instead of listening to the conversation that the two were having.

"Don't you love him Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded, "it's just that his too old for me but I don't care. But I do care if the people in the village might find out and it will give me pressure," he said as Jiraiya stared at him. "You know that you have people right behind you don't you? Me, Iruka, Tsunade..." he began as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think Tsunade would approve of the relationship," he said as Jiraiya smiled. "How can you be so sure? You look like her little brother remember? I'm sure she's fine with it Naruto," Jiraiya said as Naruto didn't said anything, "did he do anything to you when you got back?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked away blushing.

Jiraiya smiled, "he kissed you didn't he? Did you liked it?" He asked as Naruto nodded slowly. "Why don't you speak with him? I'm sure his waiting for an answer from you," Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him, "will you come with me?" He asked as Jiraiya shook his head. "I have to finish this novel by deadline, I'm sure you'll understand," he said as Naruto glared at him, "yea, understandable that you are peeking through the woman's bath house!" He screamed as Jiraiya shushed him.

Naruto stuck his tounge out at him playfully as the two left, unknown to Naruto, Jiraiya stuck up his hand to wave good-bye to Kakashi as he knew that was his cue to go back home.

----------

Naruto shifted nervously as he was waiting outside the apartment door of Kakashi's. Kakashi was just taking his sweet time by opening the door as Naruto saw that Kakashi had taking out his jounin uniform and long sleeve as he put on a t-shirt instead, "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked as Kakashi stared at him.

"Didn't I told you not to call me 'sensei' anymore?" He asked as Naruto shrugged, "I guess I've forgotten?" He said as Kakashi sighed and he moved away out of Naruto's way so that he could go inside. "Make yourself at home Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto grabbed his arm before he could make his way to the kitchen, "Naruto?" He asked blinking though he had his mask on.

"I've given us some thought Kakashi. I want to be with you. I want to give us a chance for this relationship," Naruto said as he looked up at him. Kakashi looked at him slowly as he took off his mask the second time that day, "I will give you the chance and you won't regret it," he said as he leaned down and the two kissed passionately and eagerly that night.

----------

tbc...

me: here's the next chapter!

kakashi: wow, two kisses...

naruto: expect more kisses

me: updates will be slower starting tomorrow since school starts once again

naruto: you mean it's going to be like last time?

me: updating at least once a week and on weekends only?

naruto: yea, that's the one!

me: yup going back there again like last year.

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: review and update!


	6. Reminder: Author's Note

**Reminder:**

**Didn't I told you guys not to flame me? Heck, this is my first story writing on Kakashi and Naruto coupling and I got my first flame. (I think). Hopefully Nibbles, your not calling this story pathetic. Look how many author's are commenting on my story in saying that they want an update! I think you are saying that you want my story to be what, 50 words a chapter? That's like way too short and people does want the chapters longer yea know. Thank you for everyone who had reviewed my story! I never knew I would get this many for The Right Choice! Thank you for all of those who had reviewed!**

**Aori Kenji **

**Troublesome Aries **

**Whitereflection17**

**Rose Thomas (Thank you for putting my story in your favorites)!**

**Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA**

**Jazzylin-sama (Thank you for putting my story in your favorites)!**

**Blackhole**

**Riiiceballe**

**just to let all of you in a little secret, Itachi's not dead. You will find out soon enough. But I guess you just have to read the chapters as you go through with it. Akatsuki is still after Naruto of course. You'll be surprise in the near future when the chapters are updated and when this story is complete. Hopefully I'll get new reviewers as well later and I will update as soon as I can if I am not busy.**

**Oh yea, everyone else gets a chocolate chip cookie! Rose Thomas and Jazzylin-sama, you get two for putting my story into your favorites! Thank you! I will be updating soon! **

**P.S. If I had forgotten anyone please tell me! My apologies! I'll give you three cookies if I did! Read my other stories as well if you guys are bored or not. Laters-**


	7. Getting The 411

Chapter 6-Getting The 411

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Sakura called out as she ran to Tsunade's room with panic in her voice. "What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked worriedly as Sakura looked at her, "it's Sasuke! He woken up!" She said as she, Tsunade and Shizune ran back to Sasuke's room to see if it was true.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked quietly as the trio entered the room quietly and saw the Uchiha heir sitting up in his bed as he looked at the three. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" Shizune asked, "like shit. When will I be able to go home?" Sasuke asked. "You won't be going home until tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you want to see the other rookie nine and Gai's team, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, "sure. It beats the shit being bored here all day," he said as Sakura blinked. "Sakura, why don't you get the others? I'm sure they'll be excited as well," Shizune said as Sakura nodded. "Tell me if there's progress later on!" Sakura said as she left to get the others.

----------

"It is true then!" Naruto said excitedly as he, Kakashi and Sakura returned to the hospital as they were looking at Sasuke who was looking back at them. "I'm guessing the seal worked on me then?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded slowly, "why don't we just leave Sasuke alone for now? I'm sure he needs his rest," Tsunade said.

"Hold on! I want you guys to tell me what happened while I was gone," Sasuke said. Tsunade left after that as the others began ready to tell him the 411. "Wait, so Itachi died while he battled Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked slowly as Naruto nodded, "Kisame was battling against Kabuto inside the lair. The place was crumbling down right after Itachi died and we couldn't save your brother in time," Naruto said quietly as Sasuke looked at him.

"Your not telling me something, are you?" He asked as Naruto looked at him, how'd he figure it out? He thought as he looked at Kakashi who was staring at Sasuke. "Naruto left Konoha before we came to go and get you in Orochimaru's lair. He joined Itachi and Kisame to get stronger so that he could battled you," Kakashi said as Sasuke didn't said anything.

"I also fell in love with your brother Sasuke," Naruto said quietly as Sasuke still didn't said anything. "We didn't have sex if that's what your thinking about Sasuke," Naruto said as Sakura made a disgusting face as Sasuke looked up at him, "but you wanted to, didn't you?" He asked angrily as Naruto nodded slowly and it was now Kakashi's turn to be surprised.

"He was my brother who killed my family, Naruto! How can you be like that!" He said angrily as Naruto glared at him, "I should be asking you the same thing! Going after Orochimaru for two years! How did you think I've felt along with Sakura and Kakashi when we heard that you left for Orochimaru? We were saving you!" Naruto said angrily as Sasuke glared at him.

Just then he screamed as he touched the seal on his back, "it's glowing again, isn't it?" Sakura asked worriedly as Kakashi went to go and check on it. "Sasuke, try to control your emotions. We can't be loosing you now," Kakashi said as Sasuke began to breath slowly, "is there any surprising news that you have to tell me? Sakura getting married at least?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura.

"I'm still single Sasuke. Haven't found the perfect one yet," she said. "But what about fuzzy-brow?" Naruto asked as Sakura hit him on the head hard, "don't call him that. I'm not really interested in Lee," she said slowly. "What about you two? Did you found anybody?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked down, "you already know my story," he murmured as Kakashi stared at him.

"You Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi sighed, "I found someone," he said quietly as Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura looked back at her teacher as Sasuke was surprised as well. "But some other time I'll tell you," Kakashi said quickly as Sasuke frowned and nodded, the doors opened as Tsunade came inside with Shizune.

"I'm sorry. But you all have to leave. Visiting times are now over and Sasuke needs his rest," she said as she stared at everyone who nodded slowly. "I guess will see you tomorrow Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke didn't said anything and the trio left the building.

----------

"Bye guys!" Sakura said as she waved good-bye and she left to go back to her apartment. "Naruto, shouldn't we have told him?" Kakashi asked quietly as Naruto looked down, "I thought the news might give him a heart attack or something," he murmured as Kakashi sighed and he looked at him.

"He'll find out eventually," he said as Naruto didn't said anything. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your place," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and the two walked side-by-side.

----------

tbc...

me: i really didn't like this chapter but it has to go with the flow

sasuke: you mean me waking up?

me: eventually

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: hey! when am I getting sex soon with kakashi?

me: augh. you just have to wait, will yea?

kakashi: review and update!


	8. News

Chapter 8-News

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Naruto yawned as he was summond into Tsunade's office the next day as he found Kakashi and the others as well excluding Sasuke who was still at the hospital resting. "Restless night Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded slowly, "well, I'm glad that all of you are here," Tsunade's voice said as everyone looked and saw Tsunade coming inside with Shizune.

"It looks like you have something important to say granny," Naruto said chuckling as Tsunade stared at him. "I do Naruto and this concerns you," she said as she sat down as Naruto stopped laughing as he stared at her, "ah, what?" He asked. "I heard that Itachi is alive," Tsunade said as everyone gasped, "that can't be! He died at that spot!" Naruto cried.

"He must had performed a jutsu right after you left Naruto. Right now, his with Akatsuki," Tsunade said as Kakashi stared at Naruto worriedly. "Then what can I do?" He asked angrily, "you must stay here at the village where it is safe," Tsunade said. "With all do respect Hokage, isn't it wise for Naruto to stay with us and train? Wouldn't letting him stay here, will let the village be in danger?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade stared at him, "what about Sasuke? His going to be getting revenge once he finds out that Itachi's alive again," Sakura replied. "Sasuke must not find out about this since he might leave us once again," Tsunade said unhappily, "Kakashi, go and train with Naruto everyday until that day comes," Shizune said as Kakashi nodded.

"We won't alert the village just yet. So just be on the look-out for suspicous people," Tsunade warned. "Should I stay with Sasuke until he gets out this afternoon?" Sakura asked smiling, Tsunade smiled back as she nodded. "All of you are dismiss except for Kakashi," she said as she stared at him.

----------

"What is it Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade looked at him, "I can see it in your eyes that you care for Naruto much more then a student," she said slowly. Kakashi didn't said anything, "Kakashi, I don't mind letting you be with your old student since your not his sensei anymore. But still, do be careful at this time," Tsunade said softly.

Kakashi nodded as he knew how much Tsunade care for Naruto as a little brother as much as Iruka did the same. "By the way, where did Sai go? I hadn't seen him since the last mission," Kakashi said worriedly, "Sai went on a mission a few days ago. He won't be back for awhile until then, I will tell him about Akatsuki and and the others once he comes back," Tsunade said.

"I see," Kakashi murmured as Tsunade looked at him. "Kakashi, I will do everything I can to protect this village and Naruto. You don't have to worry about anything except training him," she said as Kakashi nodded slowly and he left to go over at Naruto's place.

----------

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi said as he was staring at Naruto who was panting slightly as the two were at the training grounds practicing there moves against each other. "Let's go for ramen!" Naruto said suddenly as Kakashi chuckled, "your mind is filled with ramen, isn't it?"

Naruto laughed as he went to go and hugged Kakashi which surprised him. "When did you get so hyper up Naruto?" He asked as Naruto looked up at him, "I just wanted to let you know that I won't choose over Itachi if he see's me again. I'm with you, aren't I?" He asked as Kakashi looked down at him.

"Yes, that's right," he said smiling as unknown to them, Sasuke was watching the two as he had entered the clearing of the training grounds that the two were in.

----------

tbc...

me: oh, what now?

sasuke: why there?

me: i wanted more suspicous!

kakashi: i thought you were going to do a yugioh story again?

me: change of plans. If i did to it, the story would be messed up since it wouldn't be good to the sequel of the other story.

naruto: now what?

sakura: I guess we just have to find out

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tsunade: review and update!


	9. Unbelievable

Chapter 9-Unbelievable!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Kakashi could sense someone was watching the two as he looked up and saw Sasuke staring at them in awe. "Sasuke, it's not what you think," Kakashi began as Sasuke was backing up already, "like hell it isn't! Why didn't the two of you told me that you were an item? At least save me from the shock!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke, it just happened," Naruto began as Sasuke glared at him. "Your really are a slut, aren't you?" He asked as Naruto didn't said anything, "first you stayed with my brother, now Kakashi. I guess you like older man if you really want it that bad," Sasuke said smirking as Kakashi looked at Naruto who was trying not to cry.

"Sasuke, why can't you accept that Naruto is with me now? You don't want Naruto crawling back to Itachi do you? At least his back with Konoha again and you should be glad for that," Kakashi said as Sasuke stared at him. "But boys shouldn't be with men. Itachi wasn't like that until he met him! He was amazing among girls in different ages! Until he did the unbelievable thing," Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly as he went towards him as Sasuke shook his head. "No! Don't come near me! I won't let you touch me again!" He said angrily as he took off, "Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him but Sasuke didn't turn back as Kakashi was thinking to what Sasuke had said just there.

----------

"Kakashi? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked quietly as the two were in Kakashi's place as Naruto was sitting by the fireplace and Kakashi was making hot chocolate in the kitchen. "Why do you say that Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto turn to look at him, "you've been quiet since we saw Sasuke. Something's on your mind, what is it?"

Kakashi sighed as he got the two mugs and he went to sit beside Naruto. "Do you remember something particular that Sasuke said to us awhile ago?" He asked as Naruto shook his head clueless, Kakashi stared at him. "He said: 'no! Don't come near me! I won't let you touch me again!' That made me thinking again," he said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you think that Itachi did something to him when he was young?" He asked as Kakashi nodded worriedly. "Perhaps that's one of the reasons he hates for us to be together or he just hates the type that men is being together with men," he said as Naruto looked at him, "you mean homosexuals?" He asked as Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Iruka taught you that in class didn't he? How did Sasuke responded to it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto tried to remember two years ago. "He was a bit frustrated that we were actually discussing it and he actually got out off class one time when Iruka went overboard," Naruto said blushing as Kakashi sighed, and he calls me a pervert, he thought unhappily.

"What are you going to do Kakashi?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at Naruto and hugged him as he leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'll talk with Iruka and Sasuke tomorrow if nothing comes up with Itachi and Akatsuki," he said as Naruto nodded and the two sat by the fireplace.

----------

"As I recall, Sasuke never came to class often when we were discussing about homosexuals two years ago," Iruka said as Kakashi was over at Iruka's place the next day as Naruto went over to Sakura's place. "Naruto said that Sasuke left the class once and he was a bit flustered," Kakashi said slowly as Iruka nodded.

"I wanted to go and talk to him about it years ago, but Sasuke always avoids the question. It's like he didn't want any help from that part," he said as Kakashi looked at him. "Do you know if anything changed him before you first met him?" He asked as Iruka frowned, "I wasn't his first teacher, but he was doing fine until the age of 8," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "that's all I needed to know. Thank you Iruka," he said as he left.

----------

Sasuke groaned as he heard a knock coming from the dojo he once lived in. He knew that he shouldn't be living there since it held bad memories, but for some reason, he didn't want to go and pack to leave. He got up from where he was laying down as he went to go get it, "so, your back again," he murmured as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Don't run away Sasuke. All I want to do is to help you," Kakashi said as the two stared at one another.

----------

tbc...

me: so? Did you guys like it?

Sasuke: what? I hate homosexuals?

me: in this story you do

sasuke: but why?

me: you'll find out later. Don't want to spoil it for the readers

sakura: that's not fair!

naruto: be quiet sakura!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Iruka: review and update!


	10. My Hurtful Past

Chapter 10-My Hurtful Past

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

_(Flashback)_

_"Big brother! When are you going to go and teach me how to throw Shuriken's like you?" An eight-year-old Sasuke asked as he was staring at his brother who was on the floor as he was getting ready to go and leave. "Why don't you ask mother or father? I'm sure they'll be glad to teach you," Itachi said, "but mother says I should ask you since your the best! Besides, with father, his always busy and never has time for me," Sasuke said unhappily._

_Itachi chuckled, "I'm sorry Sasuke. But I have some things to do," Itachi said as he got up. "But big brother!" Sasuke began as Itachi mentioned him to come to him but then he flicked his fingers to Sasuke's forehead, "that hurt big brother," Sasuke said with a pout._

_"Some other time, all right?" Itachi asked as Sasuke didn't said anything and he watched Itachi leave._

_----------_

_"Mother, how come Itachi never has time for me?" Sasuke asked unhappily as he sat at the table as he looked at his mother who was washing the dishes. "I'm not sure son. Itachi seems distance all of a sudden from us," she said as Sasuke looked down, "but then how come father always spends time with him as well?"_

_His mother turn to go and look at him. "Itachi is the next heir to this clan Sasuke. He may always spend sometime with him, but when his alone with me, he always asks about you," she said as Sasuke's face lit up. "That reminds me, your father is out and will not be back late tonight, I have to get out and visit a friend for awhile, will you be all right by yourself Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded slowly, "your brother should be back soon. If anything goes wrong, defend yourself at all times," his mother said as Sasuke nodded._

_----------_

_Sasuke sighed as he layed down on the couch staring up at the ceiling a short while right after his mother left. What is there to do at this time of night? I'm so bored, he thought as he heard the door opened. "Big brother? Is that you?" Sasuke called out as he got up and went over to go and check it out._

_Sure enough, it was Itachi, but when Sasuke looked at him, it seemed that Itachi wasn't himself. "Big brother?" Sasuke asked worriedly as Itachi looked up at him slowly, "you've been a good boy, haven't you Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he began to walk forward to where Sasuke was standing._

_Sasuke began to walk back slowly but Itachi grabbed his arm. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked frightened as he looked at him, "hold still. It will just be quick," Itachi said quietly as he kissed Sasuke on the lips roughly. Sasuke tried to move out off his grasp but his brother was too strong and his kissed tasted like liquor._

_Sasuke ended up coughing as soon as the kiss was over as he tried again to move away. "It's no use Sasuke. Your not strong enough. Your just a weak little boy who always needs protection," Itachi said as he put his hand under Sasuke's shirt as he began feeling him, "please, stop," Sasuke begged as Itachi stared at him._

_"I don't think so," Itachi murmured as he took out his hand and he pulled down Sasuke's pants roughly. "No! Not there!" Sasuke cried as Itachi grinned as he took out his underwear as well, "how come your member is so hard now when I look at it?" Itachi asked as Sasuke was too ashame to stare at him._

_Itachi smirked as he squeezed his member tightly as Sasuke gasped, "see, you do like it don't you? This will soon be over, I promise," Itachi said as he held onto Sasuke so that he won't move as Itachi put his mouth over his member. "Itachi, stop!" Sasuke begged as Itachi ignored him, to Sasuke's surprise, he moaned as Itachi began to go faster._

_"Itachi, stop..." Sasuke said as his breathing was becoming fast. Itachi grinned as he knew Sasuke was going to cum soon, Itachi began to hum as it sent Sasuke with pleasureable moments. He screamed loudly as he came as he was dazed as he saw Itachi licking his cum, "that was just the appetizer Sasuke. The main course is coming," Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke on the lips roughly as Sasuke tasted himself._

_Sasuke began crying as Itachi took him and there as Sasuke knew this wasn't his brother at all._

_(End Flashback)_

_----------_

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi as Kakashi was staring at him as he didn't said anything. "Sasuke, I didn't know," Kakashi said quietly as Sasuke got up from his place, "well, nobody knows except you now," he said. "But it doesn't mean that you can get mad at Naruto for being homosexual," Kakashi began as Sasuke didn't turn around, "we just want you to be happy Sasuke. Just like before when we first met you," Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi, "the Sasuke that you know is gone. I'm the real Sasuke," he said as Kakashi saw that the seal was glowing again on his back. "Sasuke, what did Orochimaru said to you?" He asked as Sasuke snorted, "he said to go and kill everyone that was like Itachi. Even if they are homosexuals or if they are coming after you," he said.

"But Sasuke, you don't want to kill us, we are your friends," Kakashi said as Sasuke laughed. "Friends? Who needs friends if you got power?" He asked as Sasuke didn't saw that Kakashi did a jutsu and he was right behind him in an instant, "I'm sorry. I have to do this," Kakashi murmured as he hit Sasuke on the back as he fell unconscious.

He bent down to go and carry Sasuke back to the hospital so that Tsunade could watch over him and medical ninja's as well.

----------

tbc...

me: well, how did you guys like it?

kakashi: kinda short

me: well, your not writing the story are you?

sakura: well, i hope you update though

me: man, i've been watching hikaru no go since yesterday and I still don't understand the game!

kakashi: remember when you first learn how to play yugioh in 9th grade?

me: but watching the show was easy. how come this one i couldn't?

sasuke: cause it's a board game like chess and not a card game

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tsunade: review and update!


	11. A Surprise Visit

Chapter 10-A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: last chapter should have been chapter 9, so this chapter is the right chapter number if any of you got confused. Anyways, here it is..

----------

Aw man! Kakashi isn't here yet! Well, it is early since I just left Sakura's place. Kakashi is probably over at Sasuke's place right about now, Naruto thought as he layed down on the couch sighing. I hope everything's all right, he thought as he went to go to the bathroom as he took off his clothes and he turned on the cool water as he got in and sat down inside the tub.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about Itachi.

----------

He opened his eyes 5 minutes later as he realized he forgotten to turn off the water. He gasped as he looked but then he saw that the water was off, he blinked surprised as he heard a chuckle as he looked up and saw Itachi staring at him with a smile. "Itachi! What are you doing here?" He asked, "your not happy to see me?" He asked.

"It's not just that," Naruto murmured as Itachi smiled. "Just a few minutes ago you were thinking about me, right? Even though your in love with your former sensei, am I correct?" He asked as Naruto didn't said anything, "don't deny it. Naruto, I must warn you though, Akatsuki is coming after you soon," Itachi began.

Naruto looked at him, "why should I trust you? Your probably after me and Sasuke," he said. "The Akatsuki leader thinks that I am here to destroy you but I'm not. I'm here to warn you Naruto. I don't want yourself killed," Itachi replied, "but you died for me when we were fighting Orochimaru, remember?" Naruto asked angrily.

Itachi sighed, "I used a jutsu right after you left to get out of there. I had a little chakra left and strength," he replied. "What about Kisame? Is he dead or alive?" Naruto asked, "his dead. The whole entire lair crashed onto him," Itachi said unhappily. "Why go to Akatsuki? You can come back here and live in Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed, "are you kidding? Sasuke is out looking for me for revenge since I killed our family and several other jounin's as well. Think about it Naruto," Itachi said.

Naruto sighed, "I'm not sure when Akatsuki is coming here in Konoha but I want you to tell the Hokage as soon as possible, all right? She needs to know. The leader is very strong and Kakashi knows him very well," Itachi said. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked blinking, "I can't tell you or the leader is going to get suspicous and get me killed right there and then. So Naruto, do you trust me and would you tell the Hokage yourself?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and nodded slightly. Itachi nodded back at him, "train everyday with Kakashi until Akatsuki arrives. Act surprise when you see me there or do what your normally do, all right?" Itachi asked as Naruto nodded and Itachi leaned forward to go and kiss Naruto on the forehead.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked suddenly as the two turn to see Kakashi standing by the bathroom entrance.

----------

"Kakashi," Naruto murmured as Kakashi strode inside the bathroom. "I told that you can use my apartment anytime Naruto, but don't bring in guests that aren't allowed," Kakashi said as he eyed Itachi, "look, Naruto didn't saw me coming in here. I used my jutsu to come here," Itachi said.

"What for?" Kakashi asked as he sat beside Naruto on top of the tub as he crossed his legs, "over protective are you?" Itachi asked as Kakashi glared at him. "Itachi came here to warn me about Akatsuki!" Naruto said angrily as the two turn to look at him, "Naruto, I thought I told you to tell that to the Hokage only?" Itachi asked unhappily.

"I can't stand it if you two are arguing about me though," Naruto complained though he was glad about it even though it was annoying. "Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Itachi, "all I know is that, the leader knows you well Kakashi. His coming for Naruto soon and don't ask me anymore questions then that," Itachi said as Kakashi blinked.

The leader knows me? He thought as Itachi left using his jutsu. Kakashi turn to look at Naruto who was staring at him worriedly, "Kakashi, we didn't do anything you know," he said slowly as Kakashi stood up and stared at him. "I just came from Sakura's and decided to take a bath, but you weren't here and I thought..." Naruto didn't finished as Kakashi put a finger in his lips signaling to stop.

"I know Naruto. I was at the hospital bring Sasuke to Tsunade," he said slowly as Naruto blinked. "Is he ok?" He asked as Kakashi nodded, "the seal was starting to glow when he finished talking about what Itachi did to him long ago," he said slowly as Naruto frowned. "What did Itachi do?" He asked as Kakashi shook his head, "I shouldn't say," he said.

"Kakashi, you and I are now together. Why can't you say it?" He asked, "cause you'll hate me forever," Kakashi murmured. "I won't hate you," Naruto said with a smile as Kakashi stared at him for a moment, "Sasuke, he got raped by Itachi when he was 8," he said slowly as he looked up to look at Naruto who was staring at him.

He shook his head furiously, "no! Itachi would never do that!" He said. "Itachi was drunk at the time..." Kakashi began as Naruto's eyes were wide, "then he didn't do it! If that's the reason Sasuke is hating homosexuals and is looking for him for killing his family, it must be wrong!" He said as Kakashi eyed him disappointedly.

I knew it, he still loves Itachi after all this time, he thought as he felt a drop of water coming down from his eyes. "Ka..Kakashi?" Naruto stuttered as he was surprise to see that Kakashi was crying, "I just have something in my eyes Naruto. It's nothing," he murmured as he wiped the tears from the back of his hand.

"It's something. What are you not telling me Kakashi?" Naruto asked angrily as he was determind to find out even if he had to come out from the tub at that very moment. "It's nothing," Kakashi said as he turn to leave, "Kakashi," Naruto said loudly enough for him to hear as Kakashi stopped.

"Go and get dress. You have to leave for your apartment, don't you?" Kakashi asked angrily as he left the bathroom. Naruto's eyes widened, he never raises his voice at me. Is it because that Itachi was just here awhile ago? Or was it jealousy that I still cared for Itachi and he thinks that I might go back to him? No! Kakashi, I still love you. Can't you see that?

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Itachi: that was it?

me: basically but there will be more later

kakashi: i actually cried?

me: you never cry

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	12. Akatsuki's Disturbance

Chapter 11-Akatsuki's Disturbance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Where the hell is he? His not at the training grounds, but where? Naruto thought as he stormed through the streets of Konoha as he was trying to find his lover. "Augh!" Naruto screamed angrily as he fell onto his knees unhappily, "Naruto-kun?" A voice asked worriedly as Naruto's eyes widened as he knew who it was.

"Hi-Hinata! Hi!" Naruto said laughing nervously as he stared at her as he was sitting on the ground as Hinata stared at him. "What are you doing?" She asked as Naruto looked at her, "I was just looking for Kakashi! Do you know where I could find him?" He asked as Hinata nodded slowly.

"His at the jounin's headquarters. I thought I saw him walking with Gai and Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said as Naruto stood up and nodded. "Thanks Hinata!" He said happily as he turn to leave, "wait! Naruto!" Hinata said suddenly as Naruto stopped and he turn to look at her. "Are you f-free later tonight? Do you want to eat out?" Hinata asked blushing as she turn away, Hinata? Naruto thought staring at her.

Hinata stared at the ground as she blushed, "sure Hinata! It wouldn't be like a 'date' anyway so I'm sure it's your treat!" Naruto said smiling as he left as Hinata turn to look at Naruto surprised but he was gone.

----------

Naruto was about to go inside the jounin's headquarters as the entrance doors openeed as he looked up and saw Kakashi coming out with Anko and Genma. Kakashi stopped talking to Anko as he saw that Naruto was staring at him, "I guess we'll leave you here Kakashi. Ja ne," Anko said as she grabbed Genma's hand before Genma could say anything as the two left.

"Ka-Kakashi?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at him. "Naruto, what is it?" He asked as Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry about yesterday night," he began as Kakashi didn't said anything. "I know that you are jealous of Itachi and you think that I'm still in love with him but I'm not," Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him, Naruto's eyes began to water as tears began to fall out.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked up at him, "why can't you see that I love you? I only care about Itachi and nothing more! Why can't you?" He asked as Kakashi went towards to hugged him but Naruto walked back a bit. "No. I don't want your pity for me. I just want you to love me Kakashi," he said as Kakashi looked at him.

"I do love you," he said quietly as he was thinking that other jounin's were still at the headquarters and were about to come out soon. "Then why? Why did you just whisper that just now? Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked as the two heard the doors opened and the two looked and saw Kurenai and Gai, "Naruto, look," Kakashi began as he turn to stare at him but Naruto shook his head.

"Just think about it Kakashi. Do you trust me at all nor love me?" Naruto asked and in an instant, Naruto was gone.

----------

"What did that idiot do now?" Jiraiya asked annoyed as somehow Naruto found him yet again, peeking at the woman's bath house and he was hurt again by the woman who was in it thanks to Naruto's loud voice. "He just doesn't know how to trust people," Naruto murmured as he sat beside Jiraiya at a bench as Jiraiya sat next to him, "did it something to do with Akatsuki?" He asked.

"Sort of," Naruto said slowly as Jiraiya looked at him. "What happens if your old lover comes back unexpected and your lover found you with him in his apartment?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya blinked, "I see why Kakashi is upset," he said slowly as Naruto blinked. "This is exactly how it went in one of my newest books that Kakashi yet to read," Jiraiya said with a smile, "this is realistic Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Jiraiya angrily.

Jiraiya laughed nervously, "I know Naruto. But I'm just saying that you two will make up eventually," he said. "But with Akatsuki coming to destroy Konoha," Naruto began slowly as Jiraiya looked at him, just then he looked up and he saw that a bird was flying over them. Tsunade, he thought as he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I have to go now. Why don't we talk another time?" He asked as Naruto didn't have a chance to say anything as Jiraiya was gone.

----------

Jiraiya entered Tsunade's office as he looked and saw several jounin's and chunnin's were there as well as Kakashi who was staring at him. "I'm glad that you can make it Jiraiya," Tsunade said with a smile as Jiraiya sighed, "I was talking to Naruto about a certain someone," he said as he could feel Kakashi's eyes on him.

"Well, you mention about Naruto, this meeting is about him," Tsunade said worriedly as Jiraiya stared at her. "What are you talking about Tsunade? Naruto never been in trouble until now," Iruka's voice said as Tsunade nodded slowly, "look, I know that all of you chunnin's and jounin's are worried about Naruto and so am I," Tsunade began.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as everyone looked at him surprised as Tsuande was surprised as well. "As I was saying, the Hidden Star Village was attacked by Akatsuki just this morning," she said as several gasps, "then what are we supposed to do about Naruto?" One of them asked.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade boomed out as Kakashi looked at her. "Your in charge still in taking care of Naruto until Akatsuki disappears, got it?" She asked as Kakashi didn't answer, "I see that you have been avoiding Naruto lately. What's going on?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi was refusing to respond.

"If I may Tsunade, the two had an argument," Jiraiya began as Kakashi turn to look at him as well as everyone else. "An argument?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded, "it's rather complex and I think you should talk to Kakashi instead of me," he said as Tsunade looked at Kakashi was being stubborn as he stared at her.

Tsunade sighed, "very well. As for the rest of you, don't go running around talking about Akatsuki as you know how Naruto might feel since the nine-tails fox demon is sealed in him," she said as everyone nodded. "Dismiss," Tsunade said as she eyed Kakashi and Jiraiya as the two remaind where they are.

"Kakashi, I know your being stubborn and all. Seriously, get over it and protect Naruto!"

----------

tbc...

me: so, how do like kakashi being stubborn so soon or so?

naruto: how come I'm the one being targeted?

me: that's what the anime works! Akatsuki is after you.

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: i wonder what will happen to me now since akatsuki destroyed hidden star village

me: you'll find out soon sasuke

tsunade: review and update!

tbc...

me: here yea go!


	13. Begin The Training!

Chapter 12-Begin The Training!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Naruto sighed as he stood up as he got ready to leave the hospital as he was visiting Sasuke that day who was still unconscious from the previous day from his seal. The doors opened in the room as Naruto looked and he saw Sakura and Kakashi coming inside, "how is he?" Sakura asked quietly as Naruto turn to look at Sasuke sadly.

"His not waking up still. I think his in an coma," Naruto said quietly as Sakura began to cry softly. "C-coma? Why do you say that Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto didn't looked at him but he answered, "the nurse came in awhile ago and she told me that he never woken up since you brought him."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment before he turn to look at Naruto, "could I speak with you privately?" He asked as Naruto looked up at him and he saw Sakura sitting next to Sasuke by the bed as she looked at him. Naruto nodded slowly as the two walked across the room from the others, "what is it Kakashi?" He asked slowly.

"Akatsuki destroyed Hidden Star Village," Kakashi began as he watched Naruto's reaction. "You think it was Itachi's doing, right?" He asked quietly as Kakashi didn't said anything, "you still don't trust me do you? I love you Kakashi! I think it's time to tell Sakura as well before she finds out by herself and flip out," Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him.

"Tsunade ordered me to be in charge of you since she knows that we are together," he said as Naruto didn't said anything about that. "Naruto, Akatsuki is getting nearer and nearer to us. They might destroy Konoha just like Orochimaru did years ago. You have to concentrate and keep on your training, all right?"

Naruto nodded slowly as he turn to look at Sasuke and Sakura, "I will train Kakashi. I will train to protect those who I care and love! I will not let Akatsuki takes it place!" Naruto said angrily as Kakashi nodded and Sakura smiled to herself as she heard Naruto.

----------

"That was mean Kakashi!" Naruto whined yet once again as he and Kakashi were in the training grounds the next day as they've been training together as Naruto was taking the bells from him without Sakura nor anyone's help this time. Kakashi sweatdrop as he stared at Naruto, "Naruto, I used it against you in every training and yet you still fall for it," he said.

"That's because it's ramen! You know ramen is my favorite dish!" Naruto snapped as Kakashi sighed, your hopeless Naruto. Even though that I do love you dearly, he thought as he tried to focus to Naruto's ramblings. "Hey you guys!" A voice called out as the two looked and saw Sakura waving to them, "hey Sakura!" Naruto waved back as Kakashi beamed behind his mask.

"Naruto! Hinata told me about your date!" Sakura scolded as Naruto looked at her as Kakashi turn to look at Naruto surprised. "Eh? She did?" Naruto asked blinking as Sakura growled, "what were you thinking? Getting a girl to pay for your dinner?" She asked angrily as Naruto laughed nervously.

"What date?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him, "it wasn't a date, Kakashi. It was just a friendly evening with Hinata," he said as Kakashi frown. Sakura glared at him, "besides, we have more worries to worry about, right Kakashi?" Naruto asked as Kakashi stared at him and then nodded.

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her, "Akatsuki is coming nearer here," he said as Sakura's eyes widened. "Does Tsunade knows?" She asked as Naruto nodded, "she's the first one who knew and she wants to keep it a low profile," he said as Sakura nodded.

"That means I have to train as well," she said as Kakashi nodded slowly. "Sakura, why don't you go and train with Tsunade? I'm sure she'll be delighted," he said as Sakura blinked, "why can't I train with you?" She asked. "Kakashi's training me since Sasuke's out cold," Naruto said smiling, Sakura stared at him.

"You two have been getting close since Naruto came back. What's going on?" Sakura asked annoyed as she stared at the two of them. Kakashi looked at the girl in front of them, "Naruto and I are seeing each other Sakura," he said slowly as Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sakura kept staring at them surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked annoyed as she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Naruto. "Eh! Why are you glaring at me Sakura?" He asked nervously as Sakura sighed, "I guess you didn't want to tell anyone until your sure, right?" She asked as Kakashi nodded slowly and Naruto agreed quietly.

"I guess since Akatsuki is coming, we won't have time for each other anymore, huh?" Sakura asked as she eyed the two as Naruto looked down disappointed. "I better bring Naruto back home Sakura," Kakashi said as Sakura nodded slowly and the group departed.

----------

Kakashi and Naruto entered Naruto's complex as Naruto sat on his couch while Kakashi went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything Naruto?" He asked, "water," Naruto called out as Kakashi grabbed two and he returned to the couch to sit by his lover. "Sakura's right you know," Naruto said suddenly as Kakashi looked at him, "about what?"

"Akatsuki coming here and us having no time for each other," Naruto said slowly. "Naruto, we will have time for each other," Kakashi said as Naruto didn't agree with him in his mind, "look at me Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto turn to look at him. "We will have time for each other. I promise you," he said as he stood and sat right in front of him as he hugged him tightly.

"But what if it's not true?" Naruto asked as his voice was choking up as he was about to cry. Kakashi soothed him slowly as he looked at Naruto in the eyes, "I promise you Naruto. I never take back my promises do I?" He asked as Naruto shook his head as Kakashi took off his mask and he leaned down to kiss Naruto.

The kiss was long and passionate as Naruto needed it for comfort as Kakashi broke off the kiss as he panted slowly and he stared at Naruto. "Comfort me," Naruto said slowly as Kakashi's eyes widened and he knew what he meant, "are you sure?" He asked as Naruto nodded and Kakashi began his routine on him.

----------

tbc...

me: there will be lemon next chapter!

naruto: hopefully a good one

me: i'm not really good at lemon's naruto

kakashi: at least something though, right?

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tsunade: review and update!


	14. Thank You

**THANK YOU:**

**Well, it's been so long since I gave the last 'thank you's' for those who had reviewed. I was going to do it last chapter but I guess I'll do it this chapter.**

_----------_

**_Troublesome Aries (thank you for reviewing most of the chapters)._**

**_Riiiceball (it's coming in the next chapter. You just have to wait for it. The sex part is coming in the next chapter)._**

**_Whitereflection17 (there's more NarutoXKakashi later on but also some NarutoXItachi as well)._**

**_blackhole (thank you for reviewing most of the chapters)._**

**---------**

**arigatou for all of you who are reviewing! If I had forogtten someone, please forgive me! The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow about. Augh, the only thing that I can't do is record in my VCR! What the heck? I've been trying ever since I've bought it, but no suck luck!**

**Sighs I'll try again later tonight since I really want to record the one with Rock Lee and Kakashi fighting Kabuto! Yay! I wish there were more reviewers but I guess 27 reviews would do! At least it's better then nothing, huh? Well, next chapter should be up and ready soon! It won't take long! **

****


	15. Between Love

Chapter 13-Between Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: there will be some smut here so if you don't want to read it, scroll down until it says: 'the end of smut!' Anyways, here it is...

----------

Kakashi kissed Naruto over his ear as he began to take out clothing on him as well as Naruto's did to Kakashi. The two were like wild animals as they kissed heatedly and passionately. Once Naruto's shirt was off along with Kakashi's, Kakashi kissed one of Naruto's nipples as he began to suck the right one as he rubbed the left with his hand.

Naruto moaned in delight as he put his hands on Kakashi's back as he could feel his tongue and teeth on his nipple in every move. "Ka...Kakashi, please. Don't tease me," Naruto said slowly as his breathing was becoming fast, he could sense Kakashi's grin over him as he left his nipples as he moved down lower on the couch but then suddenly looked up.

"Is this ok?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked down at him who blushed, he nodded slowly as Kakashi took off his pants swiftly as he did the same to Naruto's. "I'll be gentle," he said as Naruto nodded as he gripped anything that he could that was on the couch as he prepared what was coming.

Kakashi licked his lips with his tongue before he put Naruto's whole entire member into his mouth as Naruto gasped in surprised. Kakashi began to move slowly first and then quickly once Naruto was begging him through his movements, he thought about doing a move on him what he had read in his Icha Icha Paradise as he thought that it might drive Naruto over the edge.

Kakashi just bobbed his head up and down as he took one of his arms up towards to Naruto's nipples as he pinched one of them, Naruto gasped in surprised as Kakashi began vibrating as well while sucking. He held Naruto's left leg with his left hand as he could feel that Naruto was coming, "oh gawd. Kakashi, I'm about to come," he said panting as Kakashi grinned in his mind as he twisted the nipple in his finger and he sucked harder and vibrated.

Naruto screamed loudly few seconds later with Kakashi's name as he slumped down onto the couch as Kakashi licked all the delicious cum that he could as he went up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto moaned as he tasted himself on Kakashi's tongue, the two battled one another before pulling out as they stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi slumped on him as well.

"That was...amazing," Naruto said as Kakashi kissed him on the chest as he looked up at him. "Seeing you without your mask, is a bonus," Naruto said as Kakashi smirked and the two kissed again, "anou, Kakashi, I can't be that selfish," Naruto began as Kakashi suddenly realized what he was referring to.

"You don't have to," Kakashi said slowly as Naruto looked up at him. "It may be my first time Kakashi, but I want to taste you," he said as Kakashi blushed, "that's also another bonus," Naruto whispered as the two kissed hungrily and Kakashi flipped them over as Naruto began his journey way down south.

----------

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping as Naruto was the last one to wake up as Kakashi was already awake beside him with a smile. He stood up as he got breakfast ready, but to his disappointment, there was a knock on the door as Kakashi went to go and get it before it woken up Naruto.

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked surprised as he move aside so that the man could come inside. "Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi stared at him, "his sleeping on the sofa," he said as Jiraiya grinned foolishly at him. "Your not wearing a mask nor shirt. Just your pants, you did 'it' with him, didn't you?"

Kakashi stared at him, "you should know that by now that I'm his lover," he said as Jiraiya laughed. "Several days ago you were being stubborn about him to Tsunade! Remember?" He asked as Kakashi glared at him, "if Naruto wakes up, it's going to be your fault," he said as Jiraiya smirked.

Kakashi sighed, "it must be something important if your willingly to see Naruto this early morning," he said as Jiraiya stared at him. "We just heard from ou ANBU members that, Akatsuki is coming closer and closer as they are a day away from coming here," he said as Kakashi gasped, "I'm surprised myself. Tsunade told me to tell you to keep a close watch to Naruto and I'm sure that the leader or Itachi is going to go after him," Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto might be stubborn or upset about this so don't tell him until it comes," Jiraiya said slowly. "What are the other jounin's and chunnin's doing?" Kakashi asked, "jounin's are going to get the front of the village as the chunnin's are going to stay back. The genin's are also going to fight if it's neccessary. Tsunade is going to fight the leader as well if the leader comes to her and Itachi to you," Jiraiya said.

"But you just said," Kakashi began as Jiraiya nodded slowly. "We aren't sure if the leader and Itachi is coming after you, that's why Tsunade is training until tomorrow. The genin's are preparing as well but the villagers don't have a clue what's going on. They will just do there routine like last time," Jiraiya said as Kakashi remembered the events when Orochimaru battled the 3rd Hokage as the Hokage died right after the battle.

"Protect Naruto at all cause," Jiraiya said as he turn to leave. "Jiraiya, won't you stay for breakfast?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya stopped, "who's cooking?" He asked as Kakashi didn't said anything as Jiraiya chuckled. "I think I'll just eat out for today. If anything goes wrong with Naruto, a lot of people will come after you Kakashi," he said as he left.

Kakashi didn't have to be told twice. He knew that Iruka and Tsunade think of Naruto as a little brother to them, along with Jiraiya who also think of him as someone special but he...he was his lover wasn't he? Of course he wouldn't let anything bad come towards him. Nothing would even if it meant giving his own life in protecting the one you love.

That's what his own father did as he protected his mother who had been pregnant at the time as his mother raised him alone until she died one day. He will do the same as his own father did, to make him proud.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

kakashi: that was it?

me: pouts there will be more Kakashi!

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

jiraiya: review and update!


	16. Destruction Of Konoha!

Chapter 14-Destruction Of Konoha!

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: It's finally here! Anyways, here it is...

----------

Sasuke sighed as he was yet again in his own dojo bored to death as Sakura had once visited him on that day and then left. He should be out training, even though he knew that Itachi was dead. But what was this feeling? This feeling that Itachi maybe alive somewhere but is out hiding again?

Sasuke growled, so much for Naruto telling him the 411 on Konoha. He got up as he was about to leave but a voice stopped him. "Leaving aren't you Sasuke?" The voice asked as Sasuke looked and he was surrounded by 4 ninja's.

----------

"Are you sure this is all right Tsunade? I mean, shouldn't you be back at the office?" Shizune asked as she, Sakura and Tsunade were walking down the markets of Konoha. "Come on! I'm sure you want me to go and gamble!" Tsunade said smiling as Sakura groaned, "but we don't have time for this Tsunade!" Shizune protested.

Just then, they heard a loud rumble as everyone heard people screaming. The trio looked as they saw two large snakes coming inside the village, Sakura gasped as she remembered before. Tsunade frowned, "so, it had be gone," she said slowly as the three went back to the office quickly.

----------

"Itachi! What are you doing here again?" Naruto asked angrily as he was standing behind Kakashi as the two were holding kunai knives as they got ready to throw at their enemies. The pair was being targeted by at least 6 ninja's as well as Itachi's that makes 7, "my orders were to kill you," Itachi said as he snapped his fingers and the ninja's were attacking.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said angrily as he created thousands of clones, "kage bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi said as the two weren't alone now.

----------

Tsunade gasped as she and the others arrived back to the office as she stared at the people on the ground who were dead. "What's all this?" Tsunade asked as she was shaking a little, "someone must be here," Shizune said unhappily as the trio rushed inside the office as Tsunade opened the door.

"You've finally came Tsunade," the familiar voice said as everyone gasped. "Yondaime! You can't be here!" Tsunade said as Shizune went in front of Sakura since she was still young to fight an experience fighter. Yondaime grinned at her, "oh? Why can't I be here Tsunade? Tell me that?"

"Your dead! You were killed years ago thanks to that nine-tails fox demon!" Tsunade exclaimed, "how highly you think of me Tsunade. I transferred my entire life to another body and fled right after the seal was inside Naruto just like Kabuto can do when he was with Orochimaru," Yondaime said.

"Sakura, get out of here," Tsunade ordered as Sakura nodded and she ran out. "Typical," Yondaime said smirking as Tsunade glared at him, "Shizune, I think you should get out of here and get you-know-who," she said as Shizune looked at her for a moment before leaving the room as the two were now alone.

"So Tsunade, how's Kakashi? I've heard his been through a lot. Especially with Naruto," Yondaime said with a smile as Tsunade didn't answer him.

----------

"It's too strong Iruka!" One of the jounin's said as they were battling the snakes before it reaches town. "We have to do everything in our power to stop them! We can't let it happen like last time!" Iruka said angrily, just then, a puff of smoke came out of nowhere as everyone looked to see who it was.

"It's a huge frog!" One of the jounin's cried as Iruka knew who did this technique thanks to the explaination from Naruto from before. "Jiraiya!" He said as the two jounin's stared at him surprised, "Gamayo Emudan!" Jiraiya said as he shot out oil from his mouth and fire came out from the frog's as they attacked the snakes before it got into the village.

----------

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked angrily as he had his collar in his hand as he was staring down at the man in front of him. He shook the man once again before the man answered, "we were sent by Yondaime," he said. "Yondaime? No! It can't be!" Sasuke said as he remembered a story from Kakashi who his team leader was.

"What is it that you want from me?" Sasuke asked angrily as the man coughed, "we were delaying you so that..." he didn't finished as he coughed once again. "'that' what?" He asked as the man looked at him, "Naruto," was the last word before the man had breathed out his last dying breath.

Sasuke glared at the man before standing up, Naruto, you better not get killed, he thought as he ran towards to where he thought that Naruto maybe now.

----------

A whistle was heard coming from either direction as where Iruka was standing, he looked up as he saw to his surprise. "Those are ninja's from the Hidden Cloud Village!" He said as the others nodded slowly, "I guess the Cloud Village made a treaty with Akatsuki, huh?" One of the ninja said as Iruka nodded slowly.

"We should report this to Tsunade!" Iruka said unhappily, "no!" A familiar voice said as he turned to see Shizune coming with two more jounin's with her. "Tsunade is quite busy now battling a familiar figure. We must handle this our own as Jiraiya fights those snakes," Shizune said as Iruka nodded, "what's the situation?"

"Jounin's are all over the place fighting the Cloud's Hidden Village shinobi. The newest chunnin's along with Shikamaru are handling the Academy so that the children wouldn't get scared. As to Naruto and the others, I'm not sure," Shizune said shaking her head. Iruka nodded, "then we'll defeat them and help out Naruto and Tsunade!"

----------

"How can they be this good?" Naruto asked unhappily as he was panting, he and Kakashi hadn't defeated most of the ninja yet as they were as good as Itachi is. "That's because they were trained under Itachi," a familiar voice said as the two looked and saw Sasuke coming inside from the window.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him. "Do you know what's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded slowly, "someone named Yondaime is taking over Konoha like Orochimaru did before," he said slowly as he heard Kakashi's gasped. "Yondaime?" Naruto asked confused as Itachi smirked, "you toyed with Naruto's feelings when you two were together! Didn't you Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily as Itachi stared at him.

"You don't know that," he said as Sasuke growled. "It's not true though, right Itachi?" Naruto asked quietly as he suddenly forgotten that Kakashi was there for a moment, Itachi grinned. Naruto stared at him surprised before the ninja's began attacking him, Kakashi and Sasuke again.

"These ninja's were trained by me! Those ninja's that you fought little brother, were useless! But the ones that are attacking Konoha right now, are good as these are! Nobody could beat them! They are unstoppable!" Itachi said laughing as Naruto knew that this wasn't the same Itachi as before.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

kakashi: finally the destruction of konoha?

me: yup! which means, there are a few more chapters left!

naruto: at least we have more then 30 reviews, right?

sasuke: that's good!

sakura: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

itachi: review and update!


	17. Sharingan vs Sharingan

Chapter 15-Sharingan vs. Sharingan!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Naruto, Kakashi! You take care of these ninja's! I'll take care of Itachi!" Sasuke said confidently as he was staring at Itachi angrily, "what? You can't take care of Itachi yourself! The seal might glow again!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke chuckled as he beamed, "don't worry Naruto. I mastered my emotions then before," he said as Naruto frowned.

"So, you finally endured it haven't you?" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded slowly, "this time, I will defeat you!" He said as he closed his eyes for a moment as he opened them again to reveal the sharingan in both of his eyes. "You still hadn't mastered the techniques yet though! You still got lots to learn little brother," he said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Hold on!" Kakashi said suddenly as the two brother's looked at him, "I'll fight with you," he said as he put up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan in his right eye as well. "No offense Kakashi, but your not that strong as me nor him. Your not an Uchiha," Sasuke said as Kakashi looked at him, "we have to defeat Itachi, Sasuke. That's our main goal," he said.

"I guess Naruto has to do all the fighting, huh?" Itachi asked as the trio looked and saw that Naruto had made clones of himself as they were fighting the other ninja's as well. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said angrily as he attacked Itachi, but to his surprise, Itachi was out off the way quickly before the target was hit.

"Your too slow little brother. I think you should help Naruto instead while me and Kakashi take care of things instead," Itachi whispered to his ear as he held a kunai knife towards his neck. "Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he did it before Sasuke as he and Itachi used Kararimi no jutsu.

"Your faster then before Kakashi," Itachi observed as the trio stared at one another.

----------

"There's so many of them!" Iruka said panting as he and Shizune were out of breath after they defeated the ninja's in there area but more were coming. "We still have to have faith on Tsunade, Iruka!" Shizune said as Iruka nodded slowly, "Doku Gasu!" Shizune said angrily as she attacked the ninja's that were coming after the two.

Some used the Kawarimi technique as others died in that spot. "So fast," Shizune said slowly as Iruka looked around and he saw many jounin's dead as well, "we can't loose more jounin's Shizune! We have to end it before it's too late!" Iruka said as he went charging forward to attack as he used kunai knifes and shuriken's.

----------

"Shikamaru!" Ino said worriedly as Shikamaru looked up and saw Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shino and Hinata. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked as the group stared at him, "there are Hidden Cloud ninja's outside the academy!" Hinata said as Shikamaru gasped, "I thought they weren't attacking the academy but the main village!"

"What should we do Shikamaru?" Ino asked as Shikamaru looked at Sakura, "go and get the other rookie's along with Neji and Lee. We need there help in this since the jounin's are in a bigger battle. Ino, stay here with the children and be prepared. Tenten, Shino, Hinata and I we'll take the rest outside as soon as possible."

----------

"Your still not strong enough Tsunade," Yondaime said smirking as he dodged another one of Tsunade's strong strength. "Why don't I get this started then? Senai Jasuu!" Yondaime said as snakes came out off him from everywhere as Tsunade gasped, "that attack is from Orochimaru!" She said as she jumped out off the way as one of the snakes tried to bit her.

"You notice. Well, don't you get it yet my dear? I've trained Orochimaru when he joined Akatsuki. After he left to destroy Konoha, he already had this technique with him. When I get my hands on Naruto, I'm sure to teach Naruto the same technique since I know he wants to be in the same group as Itachi," Yondaime said.

"You know that's not true," Tsunade snapped as Yondaime smirked. "Why don't we take this fight somewhere else? I'm sure it will be exciting," he said as he used his teleporting jutsu as Tsunade did the same.

----------

Naruto panted as he fell onto the floor on his knees as he just defeated every signal ninja that were coming after him. Naruto looked as he saw Sasuke glaring at Itachi as Kakashi was also panting slowly on the ground on his knees as he had his right eye closed, "Naruto!" Sasuke said suddenly as Naruto looked at him.

"Don't look in his eyes. You'll be dead once you do," he said as Itachi smirked. "Do you really think that I'll kill the person that I most love?" He asked as Sasuke frowned, "you don't love him. If you did, then you wouldn't have sent those ninja's in attacking Naruto nor Kakashi," he said.

"Those ninja's were apparently for Kakashi to wore himself out before our fight," Itachi said as Sasuke looked at Kakashi. His right, even though Kakashi has the sharingan, it still slows him down since his not a Uchiha. But knowing him for being stubborn, he'll fight until the end to save the one you love, Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, don't worry about me. Just fight Itachi and protect Naruto at all cause!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto growled, "I'm not the same genin as before Kakashi! Don't expect me to stand here all day without doing anything!" He protested. "Naruto! This is Itachi we are talking about. One look in his eyes, you'll die!"

----------

tbc...

me: well guys, how do you like it so far?

naruto: aw man! what now?

me: you just have to wait

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	18. Underattack Academy

Chapter 16-Underattack Academy

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"What should we do Shikamaru?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru looked around and saw that the Hidden Cloud ninja's were everywhere. "Hinata, go to the back of the school and take care of the ninja's. Tenten, you take the left side and Shino, you take the right! I'll take the front side of the school!"

"Shouldn't we just stick together?" Tenten asked as Shikamaru shook his head, "it's better if we are spread out like this. They won't be attacking us at the same time then," Shikamaru explained as everyone took off. "Haha! A genin like yourself could never match us!" The ninja said as they were talking to Hinata, Hinata glared at the ninja's momentarily.

"Byakugan!" She said as the ninja's smirked, "the genius of the Hyuuga clan Neji should be here. Why are you instead, Hinata?" The ninja asked as Hinata's eyes widened. How do they know our names?

----------

"This is pathetic Tsunade! I thought you were stronger then this!" Yondaime said as he dodged yet another one of Tsunade's attacks. Tsunade growled furiously, "Kyuichose no jutsu!" She said as she summoned her slug as the two were battling at the same place where the 3rd Hokage was battling Orochimaru but the two were on the ground instead of the building.

Yondaime smiled, "Shishienjin!" He said as Tsunade looked around and she was locked inside some sort of purple box around her. "What's the meaning of this Yondaime?" She asked angrily as Yondaime looked at her, "just like before, nobody could get in and out of this place until one of us dies," he said as Tsunade gasped.

"This will soon be over for you Tsunade. Kyuichose no jutsu!" Yondaime said as Tsunade stared, "remember, I trained Orochimaru! Snakes are also my summoning technique! You will soon be dead Tsunade!" Yondaime said as he laughed evilly.

---------

"Well, we are done in this part," Jiraiya said as he was standing in front of Iruka and Shizune who was panting slightly. "I wonder how the others are doing," Iruka said slowly, "perhaps that can tell you," Shizune said pointing as the other two looked and saw smoke coming from one of the buildings.

"That looks like coming from the academy!"

----------

Shikamaru growled, why didn't he saw that coming? The Hidden Cloud ninja's hid bombs and they actually blew up part of the academy! What happens if Ino and the children were still in there? He and the others had to finish this quickly without hesitation. "Shikamaru!" A voice called out as he looked and saw Sakura and the others coming quickly.

Shikamaru sighed in relieved, "ah reinforcements, how enlightening," one of the ninja said. "Hinata!" Neji called out as he ran to the other side to help out his cousin, "I'll be helping out Tenten as well!" Lee said as he ran off to find his teammate. "Are you all right Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru nodded slowly, "Shino might be in trouble so I'll go and help him," Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"I'll go inside and help Ino as well," Sakura said as Shikamaru nodded and she went inside. "I hope this works Chouji," Shikamaru said as Chouji gulped and he nodded.

---------

"You really think I hurt the one that I love the most?" Itachi asked angrily as he glared at Sasuke and Kakashi as his eyes weren't red anymore so that Naruto could look at him. "I don't love you Itachi!" Naruto said as Itachi smirked, "you say that now since Kakashi's here, but you weren't like that a few days ago," he said as Naruto growled.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he created 5 clones, "oh? What are you going to do now Naruto?" Itachi asked smirking as he and Kakashi were watching. "Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sasuke turn to look at Naruto who nodded, Naruto threw a smoke bomb onto the ground as they watched momentarily.

It wasn't long until the smoke cleared, "so, you've created four of your clones to look like Sasuke? Too bad, I can still see them with my sharingan!" Itachi said as he was about to activate it. "Not without us holding you back!" Sasuke said as Itachi looked and saw that he was being held by him, Itachi growled in annoyance as he struggled to get free.

"This is the end!" Naruto said as the others looked and saw that he was doing Rasengan. Itachi struggled as he saw Sasuke, kneeling down as he helped Kakashi up to stand. "Rasengan!" Naruto said as he ran forward to Itachi and he hit him in the stomach as Itachi screamed, "that got him," Sasuke said confidently.

"Wrong! You hadn't defeated me yet!" Itachi said as everyone looked and saw it wasn't the 'real' Itachi at all, but a clone itself. "What?" Naruto asked shocked, "this isn't the end! I'll come back and destroy you!" Itachi's voice echoed through the walls as it disappeared.

----------

"Shikamaru! They are all retreating!" Hinata said as everyone from there position came to meet Shikamaru and Chouji as the two were breathing heavily. Chouji sighed in relieved as he took out some chips from his bag, "Chouji!" Ino scolded as everyone laughed excluding Shikamaru who looked serious.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Neji asked as Shikamaru looked at him, "the battle just started for us and they are retreating. What are they planning?" He asked as everyone looked at each other worriedly.

----------

tbc...

me: next chapter, the fight of tsunade against yondaime!

tsunade: finally it's my turn to shine!

naruto: but what about itachi?

me: his alive but not dead

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sakura: review and update!


	19. Hokage vs Hokage

Chapter 17-Hokage vs. Hokage

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: the end is almost near for this story! Here it is...

----------

"We should defeat him as soon as possible Tsunade," the slug said as Tsunade agreed in her mind silently. "You won't count on that," Yondaime murmured as he began to do a jutsu, "Kawara Shuriken!" He said as tiles from the buildings by them began to go towards Tsunade as she was quickly doing a jutsu as well.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" Tsunade said as she threw shuriken's straight at the tiles as the tiles were cut into pieces. Yondaime smirked, "that was just a test. Let's see if you can do it longer," he said as he began to stare at her seriously as he was preparing for another jutsu.

"Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei!" Yondaime cried angrily as Tsunade's eyes widen, "no! I have to stop the third summoning quickly!" She said as her hands worked quickly to perform the seal just like the 3rd Hokage did long ago. "Great job. Though you have to go and encounter with two people that you might know," Yondaime said as the two persons appeared before her and Tsunade's eyes began to water.

"The 2nd and the 1st Hokage..."

----------

"Tsunade!" A voice called out as Tsunade turn to her right as her eyes widened again. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as the person smirked, "we wanted to help but we can't!" The voice replied. "I don't need help Jiraiya! Shouldn't you be with Naruto, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi stared at her, "I was hoping to battle my old teacher," he said as he glared at Yondaime.

Yondaime looked at him, "well! If it isn't for Kakashi! How's my son been doing?" He asked as Kakashi didn't answer. "If you want to be reuinted with Naruto, one of us is going to die here and I'm sure it's you!" Tsunade said as Yondaime laughed. "So sure of yourself. We'll see about that!"

"You leave Naruto out of this! His like my little brother!" Tsunade said angrily as Yondaime smirked, "very well. We'll see. Now, attack her!" He ordered the 2nd and 1st Hokage.

----------

"I wonder where Kakashi is," Naruto said worriedly as he was bandaging Sasuke's bruise and cuts as Sasuke was going to do him next. "I'm sure his fine," Sasuke murmured as he winced slightly as Naruto did the bandaging tightly, "I don't know Sasuke. I somehow got this feeling that his in trouble ever since Itachi vanished," he said slowly.

"Naruto, are you still in love with my brother?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked up at him. "To tell you the truth, I still care for him. But I don't love him; I love Kakashi now."

----------

Tsunade panted slightly as her's along with Yondaime's summoning jutsu disappeared right in front of them. "Ninpo Sozo Saise," Tsunade murmured as she healed herself as Yondaime grinned, "your lifespan is going to decrease my dear. Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked as Tsunade didn't answer back.

"Karyuu Endan!" Tsunade said as fire came out off her mouth, everyone's eyes widened at the sight as the attack went straight to the 2nd Hokage since she already defeated the 1st. "Suiton Suijinheki!" The 2nd said as water was in front of him quickly as it blocked the fire attack, the 2nd Hokage smirked but his eyes widened as he didn't saw the other fire coming straight for him.

A little bit too late, he didn't blocked it right away as he was defeated. Yondaime began clapping as Tsunade was now breathing hard, "well, well. You've gotten stronger! I think that the 3rd Hokage taught you that move long ago?" He asked as Tsunade didn't answer. "Tsunade!" Shizune called out worriedly as Tsunade didn't turn to look at her friend.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Yondaime said as he created five clones of himself. Tsunade looked up slowly as she knew what was about to happen next, "k-kage b-bunshin no j-jutsu," she stuttered as she was too tired at the moment as she created three clones instead of five. Yondaime smiled, "Kakashi, hear me. You thought that I couldn't do the Rasengen right? Well, you thought wrong," he said as he used one of his clones to do it as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Tsunade! Hurry! You must do yours as well!" Jiraiya yelled as everyone stared at him shocked since they knew that Tsunade couldn't do the attack since she never did it. "Everyone in our team can do it including Orochimaru. But Orochimaru doesn't want to use it since it reminded him of the past," Jiraiya explained.

The group watched as the clones began attacking Tsunade's clones with all their might. Yondaime began to run forward Tsunade as Jiraiya was staring at her worriedly, "this is your final breath, Tsunade!" Yondaime said as he stopped dead at his tracks though his Rasengen hit the target: right for Tsunade's stomach.

Everyone gasped but they were also shocked to see Tsunade's attack hitting the target as well: Yondaime's stomach. The two didn't move for a minute as the two fell onto the ground on top of each other, the gates surrounding them disappeared as Jiraiya and the others ran to Tsunade and Yondaime's side.

"Tsunade, is she all right?" Shizune asked worriedly as Jiraiya was checking her pulse as Kakashi was checking Yondaime's as well. "Yondaime is dead," Kakashi murmured quietly as Jiraiya looked at Shizune, "what? What is it?" She asked as Jiraiya's face began to water with tears as Shizune gasped.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and Shizune as tears were falling down from their eyes, Kakashi's eyes began to water as well as the trio just stood there for awhile, sobbing for the loss of a good friend.

----------

tbc...

me: just like last time!

kakashi: that was short!

me: to tell you the truth, i don't know the attacks of the Hokage's. That's why I made it a short battle

sasuke: well, at least you've updated!

naruto: old lady died? how could you?

me: hey! my fiction!

jiraiya: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tsunade: review and update!


	20. Grief and Sorrow

Chapter 18-Grief and Sorrow

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Few days had passed since the battle between Hokage and Hokage. Everyone in the village knew what happened, their village was saved but an important friend died as people were getting ready for the funeral that was coming up. Naruto stood at the memorial stone where he held flowers to give to his father.

Ever since that day, Kakashi had told him the truth about his parents and he knew why it was kept a secret away from him since Akatsuki was coming after him. Naruto knelt down as he put the flowers onto the ground; "I thought I'll be the only one here," Kakashi's voice said as Naruto didn't turn around.

"Ever since you've told me that Yondaime's real name is Uzumaki Arashi, I've been visiting this stone ever since," Naruto said as Kakashi was by his side and he hugged him. "He was a nice man and he had trained my team and I well," Kakashi said slowly, "then why? Why come to Konoha and try to destroy me as well as Konoha?"

Kakashi sighed, "that I will never know. I thought he was dead ever since he sealed the nine-tails fox into you," he said. "Did you know my mother, Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly as Kakashi looked at him, "met her once and then she died when she was giving you birth. She was a nice lady. You got the features of Yondaime and I think your personality is like your mothers."

Naruto smiled, "I never knew that the day I found out that one of my parents were Hokage," he said as Kakashi chuckled. "Come Naruto, the funeral has started," he said as Naruto nodded and the two left to join the other villagers at the funeral place.

----------

At the funeral place, everyone was quiet as most of the women were crying but those who had known Tsunade, were feeling sadness in their mind as they thought about all the good times they had with her. Naruto sniffed as he remembered the first time he met her with Jiraiya at the bar.

_(Flashback)_

_"You really want me to become Hokage?" Tsunade asked annoyed as she drank another full cup of sake as she was sitting with Shizune as Naruto and Jiraiya sat at the opposite side. "We need a Hokage as soon as possible Tsunade. Konoha is at loss here," Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked at Naruto._

_"Why do you have a kid with you?" Tsunade asked as she was half-drunk, "'kid?' Look you! If I was much older, I would had become Hokage instead of you! My future dream is to become Hokage so that everyone could respsect me!" Naruto said angrily as he stood up where he was sitting._

_"Hey Naruto! Calm down. Everyone is staring at us," Jiraiya said as he looked at everyone. "Tell that old lady, if she doesn't want to become Hokage, then let me be Hokage!" Naruto snapped, Tsunade growled. "'Old lady?' Look kid! Why don't we take this outside?" She asked angrily as the two began arguing once again._

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto sniffed as Kakashi stood behind him to hugged him. "W-why d-did she h-have to die?" Naruto stuttered as Jiraiya suddenly appeared beside him, "your late Jiraiya," Kakashi murmured as Jiraiya shrugged. "Well, will have to die someday Naruto. That's how faith is," he said.

"But she's young!" Naruto said as Jiraiya shook his head, "did you notice how many times she used her medical jutsu to heal herself? Plus, with that beauty she's using for her looks? I'm sure that will take a lot of chakra from her," Jiraiya explained quietly. "She cared about you as well Naruto. Just like a little brother," Iruka's voice said as Naruto looked at him and nodded slowly.

----------

"Naruto!" A voice called out after the funeral as everyone was beginning to go back home. Naruto turn to look at Sasuke who was fully dressed back to his usual outfit along with a backpack at his back, "Sasuke?" Naruto asked his eyes widened as Kakashi and Sakura who had just finishing talking to Ino joined him as well.

"We didn't saw you at the funeral today," Sakura commented as her fears were starting to get to her. Sasuke nodded slowly, "I came by earlier to say my prayers for Tsunade," he said. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he gestured to the backpack he was carrying, "I'm leaving Konoha for good," Sasuke said as everyone gasped.

"But why? You know that Itachi is still out there!" Naruto argued, "Itachi? I thought he was dead!" Sakura said as Kakashi shook his head. "Too many bad memories are here and I have to get away from you two," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi and Naruto as Sakura glared at them, "it's not what you think Sakura. I have to figure out if I could accept homosexuality or not," Sasuke explained.

"Are you coming back to visit though?" Sakura asked her eyes began to have tears, Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I don't know. I'll be heading of to The Village In The Mist," he said as Naruto blinked, "that's where Inori lives along with his mother and that bridge builder," he said.

Sasuke nodded, "since they don't have ninja's, why not go over there and practice my ability to help them out? I'll be also training there myself so that I could get stronger like you Naruto," he said as Naruto nodded slowly. "Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke nodded, "I've been thinking about it. I'm sure that I'll be some sort of use there."

"Sasuke, don't leave me," Sakura said crying as she went to go and hugged him. Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura. I have too," he said as he let go off her and he turn to leave a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure I'll hear later on who's going to become Hokage next. If not, I'll write you guys a letter if I get to suspicous," Sasuke said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

The two friends shook each other hands before Sasuke turn to leave, "oi, Kakashi?" He asked as Kakashi looked at him. "Take care of Naruto and Sakura, will you? Naruto, take care of Kakashi as well. Kakashi, I'm counting on you in training Sakura now that Tsunade had passed away," Sasuke said as everyone nodded except for Sakura who was crying.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Sasuke said as he began to walk away and everyone watched him leave the village. Good-bye Sasuke, Naruto thought as he waved.

----------

tbc...

me: technically, this is the 3rd update of the night

sasuke: are you really that bored?

me: i still got to finish my homework by monday but i really want to play my zelda game

kakashi: then why don'tcha?

me: because last time i was stuck in a room that was before the big boss battle and i want to see how i could defeat the boss

tsunade: or you were just stuck in that room as well

me: that also.

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

iruka: review and update!


	21. Conducting A New Hokage

Chapter 19-Conducting A New Hokage

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: it ends in chapter 20th so I'll wait for awhile to update again after this so I could get some reviews. This is my longest Naruto story ever yet! Anyways, here it is...

----------

"So you still don't want to become Hokage, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked one day as he and Jiraiya were standing at their usual meeting place on top of the Hokage tower as Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't have time running it. I'm too busy with my books and getting new ideas," he said smirking as Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade once told me that, if she ever dies, she wants you or Naruto to become the next Hokage. I, in the other hand, she doesn't trust me since she still thinks I'm perverted!" Jiraiya said unhappily as Kakashi chuckled, "you are perverted Jiraiya. You peek at women all the time for research on your books," he said as Jiraiya chuckled.

"Ever since I first met Naruto, he keeps of calling me that and he never stopped," he said as Kakashi smirk. Jiraiya sighed, "it's quiet here without Tsunade's loud voice," he said as he looked up at the sky. "You and I are alike Jiraiya," Kakashi began as Jiraiya looked at him, "how so?" He asked as Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"We lost all our team members and we are left standing here today," Kakashi said as Jiraiya nodded slowly as he knew that he was now the only one left on his team. "The meeting is about to start soon," Jiraiya said suddenly as he turn to leave as Kakashi followed him.

----------

"I seriously think that Naruto shouldn't be Hokage at all in case the nine-tails fox demon comes out again!" One of the jounin's argued, "Naruto is different! He will do everything in his power to protect this village!" Kakashi argued back. "We are not talking about Naruto here! We are talking about you, Kakashi!" Shizune said, "becoming a lifetime Hokage takes responsbility Kakashi. Do you really have the time? Since you might not be able to see much of Naruto now?" Gai asked.

"Naruto is going to go on missions that Kakashi is going to observe first. The two of them are going to see each other less but know that Konoha comes first," Jiraiya said. "We should make Naruto chunnin," one of the council said, "yes. Naruto had grown ever since he went to the academy and he fought well against Itachi and Orochimaru before, right?"

"I thought we were talking about Kakashi and not Naruto here?" Shizune asked annoyed. "This meeting is about Kakashi and Naruto," the council membre said, "but what about the nine-tails fox demon?" The same jounin asked nervously. "Naruto is a human being and not a demon," another council said, "just like Kakashi said, he will protect Konoha with all his life but he is too young to become Hokage," the council said as the others agreed.

"So Kakashi, tell your lover that he will become chunnin and he can pick up his uniform the next time he comes," the council said as Kakashi nodded. "Now that's over with, let's talk about you. How do you feel about becoming Hokage?" The council asked, "it's my responsibility to protect Konoha since my father was a legend. I will do whatever I can to protect those who I love," Kakashi said.

"You may take Shizune and Sakura by your side like Tsunade did before. You must train Sakura with some of your skills though I think she just wanted medical jutsu," the council said. "I could train her. She could be my apprentice if she wants. If not, she can go back in joining the missions with Naruto and the others," Shizune said as the council members agreed.

"Being Hokage is going to be tough Kakashi. You may not have any sleep at all but you must. Will you take the responsibility even though you may see your lover at least once or twice depending on the amount of work you have?" The council asked as Kakashi nodded slowly, "very well then. I hereby declare that Hatake Kakashi is now the 6th Hokage for Konoha!" The council said as everyone cheered loudly.

----------

Naruto was pacing around in his apartment as he just recieved word that the meeting for all jounin's and the council members were finally over. He wanted to know what was the meeting about even though he knew it was trying to get a new Hokage. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn to see Kakashi smiling at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto protested as Kakashi chuckled and the two kissed before going to the kitchen, "so, so? What happened? Who's the new Hokage?" Naruto asked eagerly as Kakashi sat on the table drinking tea as Naruto was staring at him at the opposite side of the table.

"Your looking at him," Kakashi said as he counted to five in his mind as he knew Naruto too well as he squealed and he jumped up and ran over to Kakashi to hugged him. "Congrats! I never knew that my teacher is going to be Hokage!" Naruto said chuckling as Kakashi shrugged, "does Sakura knows?"

"Not yet. She will soon. We are going to have a ceremony soon just like the 5th Hokage did when she came," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded happily. "Your parents are proud of you Kakashi," he said as Kakashi nodded smiling, "oh and by the way Naruto, you are now a chunnin," he said as he watched Naruto's expression as he gasped in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked as Kakashi nodded and Naruto cheered, "yes! I'm better then the other rookie's and team Gai's! Though Shikamaru is still better then me though," he said with a pout as Kakashi chuckled. "Did you ate dinner yet?" He asked as Naruto shook his head, "I wanted to wait for you," he replied as Kakashi smiled.

"Ramen, right?" He asked as Naruto nodded, "you know me too well!" He said as Kakashi chuckled. "Seriously Naruto, don't you get tired of Ramen?" He asked as Naruto shook his head, Kakashi beamed as he got ready for the food. Naruto smiled at the sight in front of him, things couldn't get better.

----------

tbc...

me: see, this chapter is longer then the other

naruto: we'll be onto the next and final chapter

me: seriously, why does my other naruto story has more reviews even though it has lesser chapters then this?

kakashi: i know. that's weird.

sasuke: nobody likes this story at all even though it's exactly 20 chapters?

naruto: or perhaps of the pairing?

me: shut up

sakura: can it guys

tsunade: review and update!


	22. Living Our Lives

Chapter 20-Living Our Lives  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: amazing! I never knew that this story is going to have exactly 20 chapters when I first started it! Nor it would be my 2nd story with the most reviews so far! The final chapter you've been waiting for has finally arrive! I couldn't wait any longer since I want to start on the sequel right away. Anyways, here it is...

* * *

Months had passed ever since Konoha had found their new Hokage. Jiraiya had been writing his books along with researching his data, Naruto had been going off onto missions as the one's Kakashi preferred him to go, Sakura had been training under Shizune but is also taking missions but usually with Naruto, the rookie nine along with team Gai's has been on mission's as well. 

Nobody had heard from Sasuke once everyone in the rookie nine as well as team Gai's found out that Sasuke had left Konoha. The girls had blamed Naruto in the first place for making him leave, but he assured them along with Kakashi's help, it was the best for Sasuke since Konoha held bad memories for him and he wished it was gone.

A lot of people in the village had been visiting the memorial stone now and then ever since Tsunade had died. Konohamaru was still depressed still ever since his grandfather died but he knew that Tsunade had died by protecting her people as the same as his grandfather did, at the very end, Konohamaru gave her respect even if it was too late.

One early evening, Naruto was preparing dinner for him and Kakashi since the two now lived together. Naruto blinked as he heard somebody knocked and thought it was Kakashi, he ran to opened it but saw it was just a messenger. "For me?" He asked as the messenger nodded, "who is it from?"

The messenger shrugged, "I just due my duty sir," he said as the messenger left and Naruto closed the door. He opened the enevelope and a piece of paper came out from it; he looked at it and gasped as it was from Sasuke. He was about to read it when he heard the door knocked again, he opened it and saw Kakashi standing their as Naruto hugged him tightly.

"It looked like you hadn't seen me in ages Naruto," Kakashi teased as Naruto laughed. "Well, I just gotten a letter from Sasuke just about now," he said as he waved the paper in front of his face, "oh? What does it say?" He asked as Naruto had begun to read.

* * *

_Dear Naruto and Kakashi, _

_I've been living with Inori and his family here in The Village of the Mist. It's so peaceful and calm now that the bridge is build of course and the village had been doing great. Children around here especially Inori had been asking about you, Naruto. I just said that you were doing fine and that you'll be Hokage someday of Konoha. _

_I just recieved word a couple of days ago by Inori's grandfather that Kakashi was the new Hokage. Is that true? I never knew that he'll become Hokage since he reads those perverted books of Jiraiya's! How is the village anyway? Is everything under construction since the attack of Yondaime and Itachi?_

_I hadn't seen Itachi since that day and even if I do see him, I'll defeat him for sure if he attacks this peaceful village. I sent a letter to Sakura at the same time as this, so she should be getting one at the same time as yours. By the way Naruto, is Ichiraku still their since the attack?_

_I missed Ichiraku even though we have ramen here but it still isn't the same with that old man and his daughter running it. I am still determind to become strong and someday beat you in battle Naruto. Along with Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Gaara, and many more ninja's that I hadn't encountered yet. _

_Hopefully your training is going smoothly with Jiraiya, Naruto. I still can't understand how can you understand the guy who writes perverted books! I mean, some of the man in this village actually reads this stuff as well! Can you believe that? I swear Naruto, you should fight Jiraiya one day and take away his pervert books._

_I've been also helping Inori's mother around the house while I wasn't training. It was like, having my own family back again but it still wasn't the same. Sakura sent me a letter awhile back also since she's been crying since the day that I left. But seriously Naruto, is Sakura actually dating Neji?_

_I thought Sakura liked Lee! What's going on here? Give me details man! Well, I wish her happiness as I said to her letter. As well as yours and Kakashi's. Hey, if you two ever get married, sent me an invite because I'm not missing this! I met this cute girl at the village also by the way, she isn't like any of the girls in Konoha who are my fan club._

_But I don't think it's going to work out. There's no chemistry between us. Anyways, that's all I have to say. I wish you all well and I'll be back as soon as possible once my memories of Konoha are gone with the bad and once I get stronger. You too! Get stronger Naruto so we can fight once we get back!_

_-Always your friend,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

"So Sasuke's actually doing well," Kakashi commented as the two were sitting at the table drinking tea as the sun had went down and it was already night. "I miss him though," Naruto said quietly as Kakashi nodded, "understandable. You two were like brothers even with your rivalry. It was the same thing as me and Obito was."

"Obito Uchiha right?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded slowly, "I'm sure Sasuke we'll come back and you two will make another racket in this village again," he said smiling as Naruto smirked. "If we do, then what are you going to do to us Hokage?" He asked with a playful smile.

Kakashi shrugged as he smiled and looked up, "I'm not sure. Perhaps help in the farms or help at the stores for a few weeks without doing missions," he said as Naruto gaped at him. "With-without missions? Are you nuts?" He asked as Kakashi chuckled, "well, whenever that day comes, I'm sure it will be exciting with Sasuke back," he said as he stood up and kissed Naruto passionately.

Finally, their was peace and quiet in Konoha for the time being, unaware of what was going to happen later in the future.

* * *

End!

me: finally!

Naruto: that was it?

me: I told you there's going to be a sequel!

sasuke: I can't wait to see it!

sakura: we'll be onto the next story soon

kakashi: review and update!

me: I'm trying to make a story to have at least 100th reviews. That's why I'm kinda writing a lot since I love to write!

sasuke: just in case if you are all wondering.


End file.
